Sword Plus Pole
by phanthom theif kid
Summary: What happens when two ordinary kids get sucked into Skyward sword? How should I know? I'm just a description. I can't tell a story in 200 characters or less. Title subject to change. Rated T for Girahim.
1. prolouge

**So, against my better judgment, I'm starting another fic because I have a lot of ideas for this.**

**The only reason this is rated T is because of Girahim. **

**SPOILERS WILL APPEAR… eventually.**

**I do not own anything in this story besides that 10-foot pole.**

**Now start reading before my better judgment comes back with reinforcements.**

* * *

"Cool!" shouted a boy of about thirteen. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He was also probably wearing something under the sweatshirt too, but he never took it off, so what his shirt was like was a mystery.

"What? What'd you find?" asked a girl nearby. She was about 16, tall with dark hair. She too was wearing jeans and a hoodie, but she took hers off more often than the boy and was wearing a shirt involving a certain green robot dog thing and a squirrel. However, just assume she's wearing the hoodie.

They were brother and sister, and also in the ravine behind their house taking part in a sport they called "ravining". In this ravine, people sometimes threw stuff they didn't want, so you could occasionally find something cool, like an old toy or a small fossil. This time, the boy had found-

"-a piece of PVC pipe? Really Zachary?"

"It's not just a piece of PVC pipe, Kara; it's a _10-foot _piece of PVC pipe. Besides, it's fun to wave around."

"Fine." The girl, who you finally know was named Kara sighed. Just put it somewhere when we get home."

* * *

Later, inside the house's basement, Zachary was playing Skyward Sword, his new pole on the floor next to him. Onscreen, Link was playing a harp while flower petals unfolded from a glowing circle while Fi sang along. Kara came down to see what he was doing (noting with a bit of distaste how he hadn't put away the pole yet).

"Zachary, you said you would put away the pole when we got back."

"In a minute. I just want to see what this "trial" is that I've heard so much about."

Onscreen, Fi finished singing along with Link as he plunged his sword into the ground and slowly vaporized in a cloud of golden light. Zachary didn't have time to be impressed, however, as the same thing was happening to him, Kara, and apparently his pole.

* * *

"Master, I have important news. There appears to be a dimensional anomaly with approximately a 95% chance that something has fallen through. I would advise upmost caution as I can confirm with 85% accuracy that it is rather intelligent. I would advise you to be on your guard and suggest leaving the silent realm at your earliest opportunity."

As the disembodied voice quieted a green-clad boy walked through a portal on the ground, vanishing in a pillar of light. Two unconscious and unusually glowing figures materialized inside a glowing circle on the same portal as the other boy.

* * *

**Prologue has been completed. Review for an 85% chance of an earlier upda- MY BETTER JUDGEMENT! IT'S COMING BACK AND IT'S GOT A NUNCHUCKGUN! AND THE REINCORCEMENTS HAVE BRASSKNUCKLEKNIFEGUNS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Behold! An update! That Better Judgment can be very ferocious.**

**Elizabeth0058: yes. A Gir shirt. With a squirrel. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Phanthomreviewer: yes, the nunchuck gun is Strong Bad's. however, the BRASSKNUCKLEKNIFEGUN is in fact a real weapon that people once used. Look it up!**

**I own nothing. My name is not Sherigu Miyamoto . I'm not even sure I spelled that right.**

**I also apologize for the terrible wording in the last paragraph of the previous chapter.**

* * *

"_Gah…my head…" _Zachary thought as he slowly woke up. Looking around, he noticed he was apparently in a small, glowing, circle on the ground in what appeared to be a ghostly version of the woods from Skyward Sword, but with statues, pure white fruit, and strange crystals everywhere.

"_This has to be a dream." _Zachary thought, feeling way calmer than he probably should have. He stood up, deciding to try the old pinch-yourself-awake trick. However, when he tried, his hand went right through his arm. As he was raising his hands to his face, he saw that they were glowing.

He quickly sat down in shock and then proceeded to analyze his surroundings.

Soothing music that sounded like the Faron Woods theme played on an exotic instrument filled the air. Behind him, he could see the faintly glowing body of his sister, unconscious on the other side of the circle, with a 10-foot pole sticking out of the middle of it. Deciding that nothing was really going to happen while he was just sitting there, he stood and exited the circle.

* * *

"Master, there is an 85% chance that those bodies by the trial gate are, indeed, the ones I detected earlier. They do not appear to be a threat, although one appears to be in great distress."

Link had exited the Silent Realm after Fi had told him about the anomaly, and decided to ask Faron about it. Faron, being Faron, had been no help and just kept saying the same thing over and over. Feeling frustrated, Link had returned to the Gate to see two figures kneeling there. One of them, a boy, had a pole of about ten feet in length made of an unusual material and was trembling slightly. The other one, a girl about old enough to be a Skyloft Knight, wasn't moving.

"Master, signs indicate that they have been sitting there for quite some time. They do not seem to be fully outfitted to this task. Would you like me to rescue them?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Pardon…"

Kara suddenly shot awake. Someone had said something, and it wasn't anyone she knew. She looked around and found it wasn't anyone she could see either. It could have been her brother somehow playing an elaborate joke, but he was… curled up in a ball whimpering? That was unusual. He occasionally looked up nightmare fuel on Tv Tropes for _fun._ She looked around some more, discovering the same thing as Zachary, only wisely deciding not to exit the circle.

"Madam, my designation is Fi. I have been sent by Master Link to rescue you and your sibling."

Kara opened her mouth, but before anything could be said, Fi continued.

"To leave the silent realm you must remove an object protruding from the center of the circle while touching your brother."

Finding the pole, Kara grabbed her brother's wrist and yanked the pole out of the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Future chapters will be longer.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
